


Math Magic

by saltysayrah, scrtlynnjj (Jenny074186)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, playboy Vincent, tutor Diedrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysayrah/pseuds/saltysayrah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny074186/pseuds/scrtlynnjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot college AU where Vincent is a college playboy and Diedrich is a strict calculus tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diedrich

**Author's Note:**

> Winner fanfic for our blog, vincentphantomsex.tumblr.com
> 
> Hello everyone! We admins had a contest for a request of fanfiction relating to Vincent. Our winner was rabid-bunny.tumblr.com! Congrats!
> 
> The winning requested prompt was: VinDee. Vincent is a carefree, college playboy living the bachelor’s dream. Diedrich is his more serious-minded math tutor.  
> We split up the work by each doing one of the boy’s POVs. One of us (aracuans) did Diedrich’s view, and then one of us (ohfucksteve) did Vincent’s. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S. You may see some of this in our upcoming modern university fanfiction, so stay tuned for that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diedrich's POV (written by aracuans)

_You’re so good with numbers, they said. You should be a tutor, they said. It’ll be so much fun, they said._ Diedrich’s math professor had somehow gotten him to agree to help those less fortunate in the world of calculus.  Now he was standing outside of Vincent Phantomhive’s flat with his backpack full and his hopes empty.

Ugh, curse his good analytical skills and attention to detail for getting him into this job!

Maybe Phantomhive wouldn’t be needing his help if he actually did his homework instead of just spending his free time flirting with girls. Maybe Phantomhive would be smarter if he just cared a little about education. Maybe Phantomhive wouldn’t-

Phantomhive opened the door with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. _A smirk just to spite me, obviously!_ Damn that smirk with those perfectly straight, white teeth. He was wearing one of his classic button down polo shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a rolex watch sat on his wrist. He probably used that watch as a way to get the girls. Look at me with my nice things, ladies!

“Hello there, Diedrich!” Vincent greeted. “Glad to see you decided to drop by!” The boy winked. Was he mocking him?

“Of course I ‘decided to drop by.’ You requested a tutor,” Diedrich responded. _Dummkopf_.

Vincent swung the door open wide and motioned for Diedrich to come in. “Make yourself at home. _Mi casa es tu casa_ , or whatever they say in Germany.”

Diedrich didn’t even bother to correct Vincent. He followed him into Phantomhive’s sitting room and put his stuff on Phantomhive’s coffee table. He laid out all of his textbooks and notebooks methodically while Phantomhive - the unorganized mess - shuffled around for his own work.

“I was told that you’re struggling with polar equations,” Diedrich said, flipping his book open to the correct unit. “It’ll be a big portion of your final, so I suggest we start with that.”

“I’ll do whatever you tell me.”

“Okay. Okay, well, okay…” Why did Diedrich suddenly feel so flustered? “Okay, let’s start with question number one, okay?”

“Okay~”

The two spent the next hour working their way through problems. Phantomhive wasn’t as stupid as Diedrich had originally thought. In fact, when he actually tried, he’d pick up on the patterns rather quickly. The hour went by without too many problems.

“Hey, Dee,” Phantomhive said once the session was up. He held out his phone. “Can I have your number?”

“Uh, w-well, I-” Diedrich stuttered. He must have sounded incredibly unprofessional. 

Phantomhive interjected immediately. “For future study sessions! All I have now is your school email, but a text is so much more efficient.”

Diedrich took the phone. Were his hands shaking? This was so ridiculous. It was just a phone number. Pull yourself together, Diedrich. He entered his contact information into Phantomhive’s contacts and held it back out. “Here.”

Phantomhive grinned. He sent Diedrich a text with his name so he could add it into his phone as well. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to send you a text.”

* * *

 

Diedrich received the text a few days later. His heart shouldn’t have fluttered like that as his screen lit up with the name “Vincent Phantomhive.” Phantomhive was just some guy he tutored! It meant nothing.

**_Can you come next Monday at 1700?_ **

Diedrich’s hands were shaking again. He took a few deep breaths and held the phone steady. He had to get his head out of the gutter. This was just for math. There was nothing attractive about calculus - or Phantomhive! Hell, calculus was more attractive than that spoiled playboy!

_**Yes, I’ll see you then.** _

Was that too flirty? Why was Diedrich even concerned about that? He wasn’t flirting! It was just a response for work!

* * *

It was hard to convince himself it meant nothing, however, when he found himself ready to go an hour early. This was after he spent about thirty minutes prepping himself. That next hour seemed to be an eternity, and by the time it was acceptable to actually leave,  Diedrich was almost feeling sick.

Miraculously, he managed to drive himself to Phantomhive’s place without crashing from his delusional daydreaming. He made sure to arrive at 5:01, just so he wouldn’t look desperate.

But it’s a tutoring session, he had no reason to look desperate!

Diedrich clenched his teeth and banged on Phantomhive’s door. The door was already opening before he finished knocking. Phantomhive stood underneath the door frame in all his glory, with his raven black hair and his warm brown eyes and his perfect little grin and his well-toned forearms and his-

_Pull. Yourself. Together. Diedrich._

“Hey there, _gut aussehend_ ,” Phantomhive said. Despite his horrible attempt at a German accent, Phantomhive looked proud of himself for figuring out what “good looking” was in Diedrich’s language. Damn it, Diedrich was proud of Vincent for looking that term up. It was a step up from the previous “casa” comment.  

Diedrich just prayed that his face wasn’t as red as it felt hot, and he stepped around Phantomhive into his flat. Their arms brushed against each other in the process and Diedrich tried not to look too affected by it.

“Okay, shall we get started?” Diedrich said, clearing his throat. He needed a bucket of ice water thrown on him. Maybe a nice slap too. His mind immediately went to Phantomhive slapping him, however, and by the feeling in his pants, that was a bad idea.

_Damn it all, damn it all!_

“Yeah, let’s get started. In my bedroom this time,” Phantomhive said, tone insinuating many things.

Diedrich was _so_ glad his pants weren’t tight.

They went back to the bedroom and laid everything out on the desk. Diedrich opened the textbook to where they left off. Vincent leaned in to be closer to the textbook, and their shoulders touched ever so slightly. Diedrich scooted over in his chair, which Phantomhive had already pulled over for him.

“Okay, chapter seven. This is about finding slope. This is very important when-”

“-I’m trying to find the slope of your nice ass!”

Diedrich dropped his pencil. It rolled underneath Phantomhive’s chair. He reached down to pick it up.

“Oh, you’re a forward one!” Phantomhive cooed as Diedrich’s face was down by the other’s hips. Diedrich clutched the pencil and stood up.

“That’s it!” Diedrich said, grabbing his belongings on the desk.

“Oh, we’re moving things onto the bed?”

Diedrich was really, really glad his pants weren’t too tight. “No, I’m leaving!”

Phantomhive paused. “We haven’t actually started the lesson, though.”

“And with your idiocy, we’d never start it!” Diedrich yelled. He threw his books into his backpack, zipped it up, and threw it on as he made his way to the door. “Text me when you actually want to do _calculus_.”

Without looking back, Diedrich left.

* * *

A day later, Diedrich received another text from Phantomhive. He had a thousand conflicting feelings, but he didn’t wait more than two seconds to open the message. He was just thankful he had the “read” notification turned off.

**_I was kind of a jackass yesterday. How about I make it up to you with lunch this weekend? Then we can actually do calc afterwards._ **

Diedrich shouldn’t have felt so happy. To play it off cool, he waited a few painstakingly long minutes to answer, and then responded with:

**_Sure. Just let me know when and where._ **

That Saturday at noon, Phantomhive took Diedrich out to a little cafe down the street from his flat. It was…romantic, though Phantomhive didn’t hit on him once. He stayed casual, and they simply discussed regular matters: Classes, TV Shows, Books, Music. While Phantomhive was known to be flirty, no girls were actually mentioned in the conversation. If anything, Phantomhive acting so cool and mature just turned on Diedrich more. The fact that Phantomhive paid as well only made the lunch seem more like a date.

They walked back to Phantomhive’s flat together, hands brushing against each other coincidentally a few times. They entered his sitting room and stood facing each other a moment. Phantomhive had that twinkle in his eye again. However, he had learned to respect Diedrich now and didn’t insinuate anything.

“Right, so uh, I guess we should start with the calculus,” Phantomhive said.

_Verdammt!_

Diedrich couldn’t take it any more. Without thinking, he reached out for Phantomhive’s shirt and pulled the other boy in. He passionately pressed his lips against his own, and was relieved when he felt Phantomhive relax in his grasp and put his own arms on Diedrich’s, kissing back. After a moment, they pulled away.

“Not bad,” he said. Phantomhive had that stupid grin on his face again.

Well, maybe calculus could wait a little longer…


	2. Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's POV (written by ohfucksteve)

 

Vincent _hates_ calculus, he knows that if he actually tried he could get it right, but there was no point in trying when he could be flirting with all the girls (and some of the hotter boys). Right now, polar equations is not his thing and as much as he hates to do this with his pride, he needs a tutor. There was a German student who is apparently really good at calculus that he had scheduled to help him. They had exchanged several emails and had agreed to meet at Vincent’s flat at 6pm. Vincent hears knocking on his front door and assumed it was Diedrich. He smirked while opening the door.

“Hello there, Diedrich!” He greeted with a little wink, “Glad to see you decided to drop by!” _His name is way too long to say aloud, or even think, hmmm I know! Dee! It’s cute and short!_

“Of course I ‘decided to drop by.’ You requested a tutor,” Diedrich responded. _Ooh, sassy, I like that._

He invited him into his flat and to the sitting room.

“Make yourself at home. _Mi casa es tu casa_ , or whatever they say in Germany.” _Wait, isn’t that French? Or was it Spanish? It doesn’t sound German…oh well, too late to correct myself now._

“I was told that you’re struggling with polar equations,” He was all business, flipping open his book. “It’ll be a big portion of your final, so I suggest we start with that.”

Vincent, on the other hand, was struggling to find where he put his calculus stuff. After a few minutes of shuffling around, he finally found his books.

“I’ll do whatever you tell me.” Vincent replied flirtily(?)

“Okay. Okay, well, okay…” _He sure says okay a lot._ “Okay,” _There’s another okay._ “let’s start with question number one, okay?”

“Okay~” _Did I accidentally insult him? I was trying to be flirty! Ugh that was so bad why did I do that?_

They got right to it and Dee explained everything very well, much clearer than his professor will. He actually tried a little and was progressing quite quickly. Vincent thought Diedrich was cute enough to start flirting with him.

  “Hey, Dee,” Vincent spoke up, holding out his phone, “can I have your number?” _Oh shit, I accidentally said Dee, I’m hoping that he doesn’t notice._

“Uh, w-well, I-” Dee stuttered out. _Aww how cute, he’s all flustered_

“For future study sessions! All I have now is your school email, but a text is so much more efficient.” He added a wink to that sentence, (inciting) much more.

Dee took the phone and added his contact information before handing it back. “Here.”

Vincent grinned and sent a text to Dee so he could add him in his phone. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to send you a text.” Now _that_ has another meaning to it. Vincent showed him out of his flat and winked at him before shutting the door. Vincent grinned, this German tutor will be very interesting.

* * *

After an appropriate amount of time has passed, Vincent decided to text Dee for some tutoring help.

**_Can you come next Monday at 1700?_ **

It didn’t sound too flirty, just a question. No hidden meanings either.

**_Yes, I’ll see you then._ **

He replied! Why did his heart beat a little faster at that? _Stupid! He’s just your German tutor, nothing more…but maybe…after he finished tutoring me I could make a move on him, more than the flirting I’ve been doing. His reply is abrupt though, oh shit did I scare him away? Does he not want to tutor me anymore?_

          These thoughts went through Vincent’s mind throughout the days leading to the tutoring session on Monday. He kept worrying about the smallest thing, but actually did try and study as much as he could.

* * *

 The day of the session came and Vincent was studying in his bedroom. His outfit was something casual, a polo shirt and slacks, only the classiest for the classiest. He had set an alarm for 1658 so that he could be aware of his surroundings before Dee came. When his alarm rang, he started pacing about, worrying again. _Aren’t Germans supposed to be early or on time? Why isn’t he here? What if he got into an accident? What if-_

His thoughts were cut off when there was knocking on his door; before it was finished, however, he was already opening the door and looking like the flirt he is.

  _Oh shit, why did I open the door early? He couldn’t have notice that I was waiting for him right? Oh…wow. He dressed up and he looks HOT._

Vincent had planned on actually studying and concentrating on this tutoring this time around, but seeing Dee in his outfit and how hard he tried is too much. His playboy side kicked in.

“Hey there, _gut aussehend_ ,” he greeted. He actually tried and learned a few phrases but after seeing Dee, that was the only thing he could remember.

When Dee stepped around him and into the flat, their arms brushed against each other and Vincent could only stand there for a second and blush. Why was he reacting this way? This never happened to him - only to the people he’s hitting on. _Shit, what is this that Diedrich think he’s doing to him?_

“Yeah, let’s get started. In my bedroom this time,” it took all his energy to not sound shaky. It ended up being more flirty than he had intended.

They started where they left off last time, Vincent decided to be closer to the textbook, leaning in so that their shoulders touched. It was barely touching, but enough to flip Vincent’s flirty playboy switch all the way on.

“Okay, chapter seven. This is about finding slope. This is very important when-”

“-I’m trying to find the slope of your nice ass!” Vincent interjected. _There goes my dignity and studying._

Dee, surprised by his comment, dropped his pencil. It rolled under Vincent’s chair and he reached down to pick it up.

“Oh, you’re a forward one!” Vincent cooed as Dee’s face was down by his hips. _No going back now. It’s all or nothing._

“That’s it!” Dee exclaimed. He grabbed his belongings on the desk.

“Oh, we’re moving things onto the bed?” _All or nothing. All or nothing. All or nothing…_

“No, I’m leaving!” _All or-…wait, did he say he was leaving?_

“We haven’t actually started the lesson, though.” _Shit, I fucked up._

“And with your idiocy, we’d never start it!” Dee was yelling now. He was obviously mad at Vincent and Vincent didn’t know how to handle it. He was speechless. Dee stuffed his books and packed everything up, moving towards the door, “Text me when you actually want to do _calculus_.”

Without looking back, Dee left.

 As the rest of the day turned into night, Vincent got increasingly worried about his actions and how Dee reacted. He decided to text Dee tomorrow to apologize.

The first thing he did when he woke up was text Dee.

**_I was kind of a jackass yesterday. How about I make it up to you with lunch this weekend? Then we can actually do calc afterwards._ **

That was good, right? There is nothing that could be insinuating any more than an apology and lunch.

 **_Sure. Just let me know when and where_ ** _._

Time to plan the lunch date…except it wasn’t a date, just lunch on a weekend.

Vincent woke up Saturday morning ready to redeem himself, but there was one problem, he didn’t know what to wear. Should he wear something casual? What’s casual for him? While he was obsessing over what to wear and other not so important things, noon started creeping up and Vincent was jolted back to reality when his alarm that told him he had to leave to make it in time rang. He rushed and put on a random outfit and started heading out to the meeting spot not too far away. It didn’t matter what he wore because it wasn’t like a date, right?

Vincent took Dee to a cafe just down the street from his flat. It was nice and he knew the owner. It took a fair amount of mental strength to not flirt with Dee, but it got easier once they started talking about casual matters; classes, shows that they watch, books, music, and any other interests that they have in common. Vincent insisted on paying for the meal, as it was his treat and as an apology. Not because it was a date. 

The walk back to his flat wasn’t that far, but it felt longer than it actually was since their hands kept on accidentally brushing against each other. This broke the concentration that Vincent needed to not seem or act like a playboy. Vincent invited Dee into his flat and they stood facing each other in his sitting room. They had gotten more comfortable with each other also that Vincent laid down his mental guards and all his head was filled with was Dee. After what seemed like too long, he broke out of his reverie and the silence that was hanging.

“Right, so uh, I guess we should start with the calculus,” Vincent said. He learned to respect Dee and not make any kind of move on him.

Suddenly, Dee’s hand shot out and latched on to Vincent’s shirt. Dee pulled Vincent into a kiss, surprising Vincent to no end. _What the fuck?_  was the only thought he could muster. It wasn’t an angry thought though. Once he realized what was happened, he embraced Diedrich and kissed back.It seemed like forever, but only lasted a few moments before they pulled away.

“Not bad,” Vincent said with a grin. It was an actual smile this time, satisfied with his pick. _Well_ , Dee’s pick.

Calculus can wait…


End file.
